When playing any sport, there is often times the desire and necessity to carry equipment to and from the field or court of play. This equipment is typically bulky, cumbersome, or too numerous to haul to the desired location in a single trip. It is also sometimes a necessity to keep such equipment handy at times when it is needed at any given moment during play or rest. It is particularly so when such items should be easily obtained during the course of play or practice at a moment's notice, instead of having to locate and haul out more necessary equipment.
It is therefore a benefit to have an equipment and accessory holder easy to set up, fold away, carry and transport, and have readily available. This is especially true with the sport of tennis, where tennis balls, towels, and other commonly associated items are used.
Various attempts have been made to solve problems found in tennis equipment and accessory stand art. Among these are found in: U.S. Pat. No. 2,088,980 in the name of Stein; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,368,351 in the name of Cuti. These prior art references are representative of tennis equipment and accessory stands.
When it comes to the sport of tennis, many pieces of commonly used accessories and equipment should be at the ready so as to not have a lot of downtime during the play of the sport during competition of practice. Repetition and availability are features that an apparatus should possess when used in the sport of tennis. Towels, shelving unit to hold personal items or equipment such as talcum powder, as well as providing a way to hold at least a few tennis balls to quickly grab and use when needed is also a desire. The ability to fold away and store on the court in a corner or by a bench and to deploy open quickly is also a great benefit.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the invention as claimed. Thus, a need exists for a reliable, deployable, and resilient tennis equipment and accessory stand art, and to avoid the above-mentioned problems.